


Kozy

by ThePlatypusPrincess



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Blatantly Ignoring Canon, Canon Divergent, Everybody Lives, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone deserves nice things, Gen, Gift Giving, OOC, Short Chapters, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth Rotting Fluff, characterization may be ooc, i’m having a really hard time so please just let me fluff okay?, shameless fluff, the author knits and crochets, what timeline is this?, yarncraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlatypusPrincess/pseuds/ThePlatypusPrincess
Summary: Friend, foe, or in between, everyone needs something soft.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. Nightwolf

The rustle of feathers roused him from his trance, barely shooting out his arm in time for Hana to land. Nightwolf blinked at her quizzically. 

“What have you there?” He chuffed her under her beak as she played with something in her claws. “Are you going to keep it for yourself? At least let me have a look.” 

Hana dropped the small something into his outstretched hand. 

“What in Earthrealm…?” 

It was a wrist warmer, almost thin and delicate enough to be called a bracelet; crocheted from yarn so thin it could be embroidery thread. He smoothed his thumb over the flat button clasp. 

“Where did you find this?” 

Hana peeped at him, ruffling her feathers. She lofted into the sky. 

“Keep your secrets, then.” Nightwolf held up the thread to the light, catching a glimpse of a wolf etching into the metal. Clearly it was meant for him, but who had left it? He removed his gauntlet and measured it against his wrist. It fit perfectly. Who could have…?” 

“Fujin.” He chuckled. “What are you playing at?” 

Metallic variations in the shiny thread caught the sun and glittered. A useless little wispy trinket. 

And yet…

He buttoned it around his wrist, admiring it for a moment before slipping the gauntlet back over the other straps and charms. 

Strange, sentimental demi-god...


	2. Cassie Cage

Someone had been in her office. Someone had definitely been at her desk. She’d left her reports in a very specific order in terms of physical copies and one was ever so slightly askew. 

Cassie pulled out her gun, slowly padding through the room. “I know you’re in here. Show yourself!”

No answer.

She kept scanning the room, drone beeping as she straightened the pile. “If this is some kind of prank-”

She stopped, spotting a rectangle of yarn with a piece of paper attached. 

“What the hell?” 

The card was blank save for a calligraphic script. 

_ For your tireless efforts, Cassandra Cage _

_ ~Fujin _

Cassie’s brows shot past her bangs. “What is… ah!” 

In his apparent haste to leave, the earthenware mug he’d left behind was a bit separate from the rest of the gift; a pink ribbon wrapped around the handle. Cassie unfolded the homespun knit fabric. 

“Homemade mug cozies?” She glanced around and shouted. “Listen! You’re a demi-god! Stop being ridiculously thoughtful!” She unfolded a second one clearly made for her travel cup. “How are you and Raiden related?” 

She fitted the blue and gray warmer over the cup, not even trying to hide her grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the record, most if not all of these chapters will be relatively short. The ones I have written clock in at just under a page each.


	3. Jacqui Briggs

This wedding registry thing was really getting out of hand. Were they supposed to be ten miles long?

“Dad… seriously? Do we really need to ask for all of this…” She trailed off at Jax’s puppy-dog eyes. This meant a lot; a slice of blessed normalcy. It was just what they needed after everything… even if the normal was still hectic. 

The problem was the sheer volume of parcels coming in. It seemed like everyone in three realms and their extended undead were trying to send her something. 

How many weapons and appliances did one couple need?

“Alright! What’s next? And don’t say the dress!”

Jax gave her a knowing smile. “Definitely the dress.” 

“Seriously?” Jacqui sank down into one of her dad’s overstuffed chairs and flinched as something crackled beneath her. “Dammit! Sorry-”

She stopped as she pulled the small, lumpy square from where it had slid between the arm and the cushion. There were no marks on the simple blue paper. 

“Hey, Dad? We have one here that’s unaccounted for.” 

Jax perched on the arm of her chair. “A mystery? Well… I guess this is a little more interesting than a dress fitting.” 

“Just a little?” 

“Maybe.” 

Jacqui turned the package over in her hands, finding nothing. “I kinda really wanna open it.” 

Jax raised an eyebrow.

“What? There’s no ‘bad luck’ against opening presents early, right? It’s just the ‘groom seeing the bride in a dress’ thing?” 

Jax let out a loud, heavy ‘hm.’ “I guess I don’t see why not?” 

Jacqui carefully unfolded the paper and stopped. 

Not a weapon. Not an appliance. 

Just impossibly soft identical pastel green and yellow scarves painstakingly monogrammed with conjoined initials. 

Jax glanced around for a card, huffing. “Wonder who it’s from…” 

Jacqui held up the one with a ‘J’. “Cass mentioned that she and Nightwolf got homemade yarn things from Fujin. I think it might be from him?” 

“But why stay anonymous?” 

She wrapped the scarf around her neck and shoulders. “He is kinda shy. Maybe he just wants to wish us well in his own way.” She grinned. “Either way, it’s really sweet. Takeda’s gonna love it!”


	4. Sonya Blade

“How is he… why is he… what did I do to deserve this?” 

Sonya pulled out her desk chair and gingerly lifted the corner of the deep azure knitted throw. The Special Forces emblem patch neatly sewn into the top corner stood out with her name at the hem. Cassie opened the door, eyes lighting up as she spotted the soft blanket. 

“You got something from the wind gremlin?” 

Sonya wrinkled her nose at her daughter. “I guess so. Do you have any idea why he’s decided to cast himself as a makeshift Christmas elf?” 

“No clue.” Cassie shrugged at her mother’s quizzical look. “Seriously, I don’t know. Maybe he’s just trying to be nice?” 

Sonya smoothed out the throw, adjusting any bunches over the arms of the chair. “Well, it’s kind of rude to refuse a gift from a god.” She eased into the seat. “Where the hell did he get this yarn? It’s so damn soft!” 

Cassie snorted. “Careful. Dad might try to steal it if he hears you.” 

“Oh, he is welcome to try!” Sonya tugged the cover up and over her lap. “I haven’t had a good spar with your father in ages.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short this time. Sorry it took so long to update. Mental health took a dip and I hit really bad writer's block, but I have a ton more done now!
> 
> I really wasn't expecting people to actually like this, so thank you all so much for leaving kudos. It means a lot and is helping to keep me motivated to finish this shameless fluff. 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to comment. I'd love to know what you think.


	5. Scorpion

The Fire Gardens had an ethereal glow in the calm. Hanzo felt the tension leave his spine as he unhooked the solid plate of his mask. Entering his sacred space was like entering another realm; one of tranquility he’d long thought lost to time. He sighed, loosening the straps on his shoulders. A young member of the Shirai Ryu scurried toward him at a jerky mix between a brisk walk and a hop-skip.

“Grandmaster!” 

Hanzo hid a fond smile. “You have something for me?” 

The youth nodded, out of breath from his trek across the compound. 

“Please catch your breath. No message is worth your collapse.” 

The wheezing subsided and the young man straightened his back. “I found… a package… in your office.” 

“Is it diplomatic?” 

The messenger shrugged. 

Hanzo nodded, dismissing him back to his duties. A shadow passed over the grandmaster’s face. An unknown was not something he wanted to be in the cards at the moment. 

The office was silent, orange light filling the room with that same sense of peace. If only Hanzo did not now have a nasty little knot of anxiety and apprehension forming somewhere around his middle. 

He edged around the room, fingers twitching just over the hilt of one of his blades. The package was plain, simple pale yellow paper with no markings. It didn’t seem threatening… but he would be the first to tout the old adage that “appearances can be deceiving.” He poked it, hopping back just in case. It seemed to deflate a bit, sagging to one side. He huffed sparks, taking his place behind his desk. 

The pretty yellow paper was easily unfolded and Hanzo bit back a chuckle. 

Cloth. Thick, soft, tightly knitted black and gold in a slightly oblong shape somewhere between a square and a triangle. It was… oddly endearing. 

“No note?” Hanzo held up the thing. “Perhaps he believes he does not need one. Thoughtful, wind god, but still strange.” 

A knock at his door made him jump, heat and flame erupting from his skin as he found the source of the sound. His rival’s face fell as he caught sight of the smoldering paper. 

“I… am sorry. I would have made my presence known sooner had I known you were so deep in concentration. But… it’s… not… burning?” 

Kuai Liang approached cautiously, leaning over the desk as Hanzo gaped down at the unmarred fabric still clutched in his hands. 

“Fujin seemed to take any potential startling into consideration.” He flared again, wrapping his new shawl around his shoulders. “My one question is how he managed to break in? How did no one see him?” 

Kuai Liang shrugged. “He’s a god. That’s like asking how he controls wind in the first place or why cryomancy is genetic. Some things we will never know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? What parallel timeline is this? 
> 
> Anywho, I do apologize if this feels OOC. All of these are probably OOC. But I'm having fun. Let there be fluff!
> 
> Please don't hesitate to comment. I do want to know what you think.


	6. D'Vorah

The Kytinn underground hive was surprisingly cool in the desert sun of Outworld. Glittering, glassy eyes stared out from every crack and crevice in the labyrinth of caves.

Every joint in D’Vorah’s body clicked as she began to relax, smile widening the deeper she crawled through the warren. Razor-like teeth gleamed in the dim as she wriggled out of the tunnel into her main living area. At least a dozen grubs scurried up to her, squeaking and clicking as they reached their feelers toward her outstretched hands.

“Missed me. You missed me!” She picked up a few, hissing and chittering at the honest affection. One of her grubs squirmed from her grip, excitedly tapping its tiny nubs against a brand new wicker basket with a brown ribbon tied around it. The grub scrambled into the basket, snuggling its chubby body into a plush blanket of the same color as the ribbon. 

D’Vorah dropped into a cautious crouch, nervously pacing back and forth on all fours with her extra arms flared out in a clear threat display. And yet… her offspring seemed fine. It burrowed under the blanket, chirping pleasantly as its siblings cuddled in around it. One of them shoved out a neatly folded second square of fabric. 

She picked it up, slicing the ribbon. It fell into a shapeless mass in her hands. Her brow ridge rose and she shrugged out of her vest and into the new one; spidery and breezy in an olive that she was particularly fond of. Still… 

She stomped over to a gigantic, drowsy-looking arachnid and slapped one of its pedipalps. Its eyes slid into focus on her, disoriented. 

“You! You were supposed to be on duty and you let him in!” 

It made a wheezing sound and slid out of focus again. 

“Still… This One will allow it. The Hive accepts the offerings of the little god.” She adjusted the vest, sliding her back limbs through already provided holes. One of the grubs squeaked in distress and she helped it back into the basket, tucking it in under the blanket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, those grubs she has are really cute, okay?


	7. Baraka

The meat cart shook as yet another unfortunate was tossed on the pile. A Tarkatan underling sniffed, pausing, dropping to all fours. She stopped, picking up a piece of pottery sealed pottery. 

“Sir!” 

Baraka hissed, annoyed at the break in the beloved cooking ritual. “What?” 

She helped up the cracked box. “Something new!” 

He crouched next to her, blades out. “A threat? Or something valuable?” He nodded to her. “Break it open!”

The underling winced, screwing one eye shut as she slammed the cube into the ground. The Tarkatans around leaped back, finding whatever cover they could. Baraka threw back his head and wheezed out a guffaw. 

“The god is at it again!” He picked up the large packet of squares just larger than his hands. “Should we be flattered or insulted?”

The underling picked up a thick tan square and caught a teetering metal skewer. “Flattered! No more accidental burns!” 

Baraka spat. “Soft!” His spines rippled and he tossed the rest of the packet to the crew. “For the soft.” 

The underling picked up a second square to get a better grip on her skewer. 

Soft? Yes. A good idea? Time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest here: I didn't know what to give Baraka so I went with the most stereotypically obvious. Sorry if it's a little too silly. 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to comment. I'd love to know what you think.


	8. Liu Kang

Even a new god in possession of the hourglass that may or may not control the fate of billions needed some time off. The sheer mental strain alone was enough to give the former monk a nasty kink in his neck. But it was his job now; his responsibility. 

His life for eternity. 

What a thought. 

He rolled his shoulders, spreading his arms. Even standing, his back was still stiff. His hips were starting to click. He didn’t much relish the idea of announcing his presence more than his otherworldly new abilities already did. He could already hear Kung Lao’s teasing and he hadn’t seen the other monk in… months? Weeks? Years?

For someone in charge of time, he was really having a hard time keeping track of it. 

“Do gods always pop in on each other bearing gifts, or is it just you?” He turned around to see Fujin leaning against one of the many boulders at the dawn of time. 

“Just me. My brother is not one for gifts.” 

Liu Kang chuckled. “Word spreads fast in our world. They all know it’s you.” 

Fujin tossed the package a few times before shooting it toward the new god on a gentle gust. “I expected that. I did leave one note for Cassandra. I had a strong feeling that Nightwolf would guess before I gave her hers. It did not seem fair to remain fully anonymous. Besides, I ran out of words with just one note. Why repeat the same message over and over when I can just act on it?” 

Liu Kang weighed the parcel in his hands. “You’re making something for everyone?”

“I think so.” 

“Everyone as in ‘everyone?’”

Fujin shrugged, trying and failing to keep his face neutral. “I am running out of room for my yarn.” He nodded at the paper. The monk opened it, grinning as he pulled out black and red boot cuffs. 

“When did you learn how to knit?” 

Fujin tapped the crevice where Liu Kang kept his portal back to Earthrealm out of sight. “I’m old. I picked up a few hobbies.” 


	9. Kitana

Sheeva let out a long-suffering sigh and placed the simple packet on the Kahn’s war table. Kitana’s brow quirked. 

“Should we even be asking how he did this?” she asked, rising from her throne. SHeeva couldn’t hide her smirk. 

“He left it at the door to the dungeons. Take from that what you will, Kahnum.” 

Kitana bit the inside of her cheek to stop a laugh. “Is he in one piece?” 

Sheva shrugged all four arms and gestured to the deep blue paper. 

A speck of blue flame appeared in the middle of the room, growing into a full portal. The fire god wandered through, laser focusing on the table. 

“Ah… he’s quick.”

Kitana beamed up at Liu Kang, extending her hand in the most regal manner she could without breaking her composure. The god took it, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. 

“What do you think he’s come up with this time?” she asked as he picked up the floppy parcel. 

“Whatever it is, it is meant with the best intentions.” He lifted his leg and showed off his boots. “It may be strange, but you cannot deny that he makes nice things.” 

Kitana pulled on the ribbon from the present. “So, you actually wear them?” 

“Yes? Why wouldn’t I?” 

Sheeva turned away from the couple, pretending to adjust the straps of her armor. Kitana smiled, paying attention to her gift more so than her partner. 

Something lacy and shaped fell into her hand. 

“What… is it?” 

Sheeva leaned over, face lighting up. “A cowl.” 

Liu Kang blinked. “How do you figure?” 

The Shokan queen rolled her eyes and took the piece of fabric, holding it up with two hands and flaring out the shoulder pieces with the others. She handed it back to Liu Kang, nodding to Kitana while keeping direct eye contact with him. A lightbulb seemed to go on in his head and he moved behind her, fitting it comfortably around her neck and shoulders. The buttons sparkled silver as she moved to the mirror to investigate how it looked against her uniform. 

“He certainly did capture your royal blue, Kitana Kahn.” Sheeva adjusted the lace and took a step back. Kitana brushed it with her fingers. 

“Should I wear this to more functions? Out in public?” 

Liu Kang grinned. “You look incredibly regal.” He stood beside her. “Or maybe just incredible.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delays, dears. The muse left me for a bit due to stress. But, I've started yarncraft again and am back to writing this fluff. Stay warm, stay safe, and please enjoy. 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to comment. I'd love to know what you think!


	10. Cetrion

The elder goddess quietly put her hands over her ears as she heard Raiden call out yet again for guidance. For a demigod of his age and experience, he certainly used the wisdom of the council more than his own. Some days it was almost as if he could barely take a step without their guiding answers.

It was not a matter of virtue. Ergo, it was quite out of her jurisdiction.

Crystals glinted as she felt her own special space close in around her. The low hum of mystical vibrations reached out, singing softly in the quiet. She paused, staring at a neatly folded granny square quilt in her colors nearly hidden behind a particularly loud, large agate. 

“No one is safe from you, dear demigod.” She untied the white ribbon, green and lavender yarn slouching without the support. “So vexing, and yet your virtue is undeniable.” She draped the blanket over the crystal and floated back to admire it. The rock nearly glowed. 

“And never a cry for help nor guidance, yet you deign to give me a gift. Be well, demigod.” 

She curled up in a hollow, folding the quilt around herself, floating stones glittering brightly as her light refracted just a tad bit stronger than it had been before. 


	11. Sub-Zero

The Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei’s fingers twitched imperceptibly as he wandered through the mountain hold. Ever since Hanzo’s surprise gift, the cryomancer had been on high alert, hoping to catch the elusive god in the act. The younger members were even more on edge than he was; a few even laying hidden camera traps and sensors. Just like the Shirai Ryu, they were masters of stealth. But to have even a god evade them? That was a direct challenge. 

A sentry stifled a yan and straightened up as Kuai LIang passed. The Grandmaster kept his face static as he waved the sentry away. 

“Go rest. Your shift is over.” The sentry gave him a quizzical look. “You’re falling over. I can defend myself.” 

The figure in blue vanished in a flurry of snowflakes and Kuai Liang let his grin show. The poor man had been dead on his feet. He’d probably taken more shifts to try to spot the eventual intruder. 

The cryomancer slid back the door and bit back a groan of frustration. 

The package of black paper sat neatly on his bed, a card with his name on it standing out in white. He snatched it up, tearing the envelope. 

_ “Your security is impressive, Kuai Liang. It has been very fun playing hide and seek with the children of the Lin Kuei. This is for you.” _

Kuai Liang scoffed. “You truly are out to raise everyone’s blood pressure, aren’t you?” he tore into the package and snorted.

White, black, and blue fingerless gloves with the Lin Kuei insignia embroidered just behind the knuckles immediately replaced his own gauntlets. He flexed his fingers in the snug fit and tossed the paper away. Other papers, objects, and trinkets went flying as Kuai Liang rummaged around his space. He resurfaced with a triumphant growl, holding up a large sewing box. 

“Two can play at this game, Fujin!” he muttered, pulling out a nondescript cloth and hoop. He began unwinding a metallic teal, grumbling to himself about patterns as he settled into his bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me why I had the idea that Kuai Liang would aggressively gift back. It struck me out of the blue and needed to be included.


	12. Johnny Cage

Johnny sighed, enviously fiddling with his own paper coffee cup as he watched Cassie adjust her cosie sleeve. Sonya rolled her eyes.

“Are you seriously still upset that we got gifts before you? He doesn’t seem to have any particular order or rhyme or reason to when who gets what.” 

The actor pouted. “Yeah, but you guys got such cute stuff and Jacqui has her couples’ scarf and it’s cold!” 

Sonya ruffled his hair. “Don’t be a brat, Johnny.”

“I’m not!” He slumped over in his chair, crossing his arms. “I just don’t want him to forget me.” 

“Forget you?” Sonya let out a noise of exasperation as she hugged him around the shoulders. “He’s, like, your biggest fan. He loves you. I know you don’t notice it after doing this for so long, but he was in full fanboy mode when Raiden introduced you two. Trust me, honey, he’ll never forget you.” She gave him a peck on the cheek and made her way to another monitor. Johnny gazed longingly after her and rolled out of his chair. 

The halls were quiet, every footfall echoing in the yellow light. Johnny yawned. Yeah, it wasn’t really a big thing, but he did feel a little left out. It was the truth! Their last visit to the Shirai Ryu had sent yet another stab of envy through him at the slightly shimmering yarn folded over a rack in the compound. Johnny kicked at a crack in the floor. Inwardly, he knew that Sonya was right. She was always right. But that didn’t mean that he had to say it out loud. 

He stopped, hand on the door handle. The seal was slightly ajar by a hair. 

“I swear to- You little-”

Considering how often Raiden blew past every security protocol unannounced, he supposed that he shouldn’t have been surprised that Fujin had the same skill. He was just much quieter about it.

Johnny tore into the envelope, pulling out a simple rectangle of parchment. 

_ “From your #1 fan.” _

He punched the air. “I knew it! Take that, critics!” 

The neat little red package fell apart in his hands, a slouchy white beret unfolding from its oblong cube. Johnny mussed his hair further and put it at a jaunty angle, bolting from his quarters. 

“Guys, look what I got!” 

Sonya shook her head at her excitable partner as he flitted around to every analyst in the control hub. “And you thought he forgot.” She tugged the hem down over his eyes as he reached her. “Feeling better?” 

“It’s so soft!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this written for a while but life got in the way. Sorry about that!
> 
> Please don't hesitate to leave a comment. I'd love to know what you think!


	13. Shang Tsung

Sparks shot up his arms as the sorcerer felt the security alarm trip. He rose from his throne. There wasn’t a tournament. He wasn’t expecting anyone. 

Unless… 

He reached into the web of magic flowing through the island and plucked the vibrating line. A monk dove out of the way as the sorcerer flew past, following the thread. Gold, red, and wood blurred by, but he ignored it all for the glowing green magic that only he could see. He nearly missed the end of the line, skidding past a massive open window. The harried sorcerer scrambled upright, readjusting his robes. 

“Demigod! Reveal yourself! I know you’re still here!” 

The hall was silent in response. Shang Tsung scowled at the nothing, eyeing the acid green paper on the sil. 

“Fujin!”

Not even a whistle of wind. 

The sorcerer flicked open the package, brow twitching. Black and silver yarn stayed neatly folded; soft dragon scales popping slightly without the wrapping paper pressure. Shang Tsung held up the stretched fabric to the lanterns, begrudgingly admiring the long crochet gloves. They glinted in the flickering light, the shots of silver glittering as he compared them to his existing soft gauntlets. 

“You would think I’d want such a useless, delicate thing?” He unwrapped the leather from one arm, pulling on the glove, flexing his fingers as the scales rippled over his knuckles. 

“You would be correct.” A soul trilled around the yarn as he replaced the other gauntlet. Shang Tsung whirled around, spotting a flash of white from the corner of his eye.

Just an empty hallway. 

“Demigods…” he muttered, grinning at the iridescent scales. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I actually made these gloves out of the yarn described just to see if they'd work from a nifty pattern I saw on Ravelry. I immediately assigned them to the glittery shapeshifting sorcerer because they were perfect for him. 
> 
> A note on the full-name use: I've written a similar note on my work "Left Out In The Cold," but I don't feel comfortable breaking apart or shortening names I don't have the kana or characters for. Just like Kuai Liang and most of the other characters, I don't know what Netherrealm intended without context nor do I know whether Shang Tsung is a full name, or first and surname. Ergo, because of my anxiety, I don't break apart the names in the series. This also goes for Liu Kang, Kung Lao, etc. Sorry if it sounds redundant, but there you go. Just a heads up for the rest of the chapters. 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to comment. I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
